


In the Dark

by Saki (Albione)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albione/pseuds/Saki
Summary: Pure porn with no plot... Enjoy!
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be my Big Bang fic, but I could never manage 2000 words for it; writing porn is still difficult, so this is more training to be a better writer, that can do porn when needed (or not needed).  
> As usual, I do not know these people, I have a vivid imagination and use them.

The bed was comfy, the sleep mask was snug, the soft cords around his wrists tight. Everything was perfect and he shivered in anticipation.  
He could hear a slight, calm, breathing in the room, he could feel a presence but everything was still.

A fingertip slowly circled around his nipple, light as a feather, he could sense that someone was standing above him, probably admiring the sight of him naked and tied to the bedpost; he felt he was a meal, ready to be devoured. He shivered in anticipation.

The lone fingertip languidly moved down, penetrated his belly button and then continued, following the line of hairs to his cock.   
He felt the bed dip as someone sat or knelt onto it and warm breath caress his foreskin.

He buckled and felt the cords dig slightly into his wrists; a hand pressed onto his chest, firm but delicate.   
He relaxed, feeling himself getting hard.

The hand moved back down his body and a finger touched his cock, circling the shaft.  
Again, a warm breath against his skin and suddenly, a mouth took him in and started to suck.  
The tongue curled around his tip, his balls were cupped and slightly squeezed.

He let out a groan and thrusted into the mouth, feeling his pre-cum oozing onto the tongue.   
The hand clasped his shaft and gently pressed. He felt his legs being pushed apart, a body brushing against him, skin against skin, holding him, invading his space.

He trembled, his cock was being licked and stroked as if it was something sacred to adore.

He felt a hand rub against his inner thigh, the hairs being brushed back, goosebumps erupting where the hand moved, leaving a path of pleasure.  
He immediately pulled his legs back, arching his back. 

A tighter squeeze on the shaft of his cock calmed him for a moment, he groaned.  
The hand moved between his buttocks and slowly pressed around his hole.   
With a last lick, the mouth left his erection. He wanted to come so badly, but willed himself to stop.  
In the darkness his skin was the only part of him that was telling him what was happening, and all his body was tuned to pleasure.

A shift on the bed warned him to expect something.  
A warm breath against his groin, moving slowly, as to take in what was openly laid out.  
He so wanted to push the head against him, but the cords were there to remind him he was unable to move.

A cushion was placed under him, he felt the soft fabric and the hands pushing his legs further up, knees against his chest. Open.  
The breath against him, a tongue moving around him, quickly pressing and entering his hole. He groaned.  
It continued to move, lick, he felt the bubbly wetness of saliva, he automatically clenched as he was being probed. The tongue curled and thrust in and out. A tip of a nose rubbed his balls.

He was not sure how long it all lasted, his legs felt numb; he desperately wanted to touch himself, he strained against the ropes.

He heard humming, he felt the vibrations against his skin.   
A rush of air as the bed dipped again, hands against the back of his thighs, pushing them against his chest as far as possible.

A tip pressing against his hole, not a tongue this time, but a very hard cock, and he relaxed, letting himself be stretched, filled.  
All his world was in his muscles accepting the thrusts getting deeper, a slight pain that was anticipating the pleasure that would arrive. A discomfort that was the price of surrender.

In, a sound of skin slapping, slightly out, fingers digging into his thighs, in deeper, he grunted and lifted his hips greedily for more.

Sounds filled his ears, grunts, moans, slapping; he could smell sweat mingling with scents; he felt he could taste longing and desire on his lips that felt dry. But the feel of skin against skin overwhelmed all the other senses.  
Digging deeper, almost fusing into him.

A forceful thrust hit the point and a burst of pleasure tore through him, filling each nerve till he could just tremble.   
He gasped; he felt so helpless and filled. He knew he was going to come.

He felt the thrusts slow down, become almost languid, as though neither wanted it to end; both holding onto pleasure till the end.  
He lifted his hips up to meet the thrusts, to encourage a deeper penetration. He clenched his muscles to keep the other captive.   
A moment of stillness, he could feel drops of sweat fall onto his skin from above.  
Running down his chest and tickling him.

Then the rhythm got faster again, almost desperate. In, out, in, a trembling minute of pause, in deep. He felt a hot trembling inside him, he felt the wetness filling him, exiting as he was being left.

The groans were loud, but a hand clenched is cock and slowly started to run up and down the length, slightly pressing. He came, the sticky cum falling onto his stomach.

A body fell onto him, head resting on his chest; they lay there for a few moments.

“I want to see you…” He muttered.  
“Ok!”  
Hands pulled up the mask, he kept his eyes closed for a few seconds, afraid of the light.   
“Do you want to be untied?” The voice was close to his ear, he opened his eyes and saw a mass of dark curls.  
Timmy looked up, his lips swollen and pink, flushed.  
“That was… fucking hell Armie, that was intense!”

Armie could just nod, he felt spent.  
As Timmy got up and walked to the bathroom, Armie admired the slight body, the pale skin, that drove him mad. He wanted to stay tied to Timmy’s bed till the end of time. 

“Do you want me to untie you?”  
Timmy was wiping him with a damp towel, cleaning him as a child; Armie shook his head, unable to speak.  
“I don’t mind keeping you here all day, but you have your rehearsals in a couple of hours…”

“I suppose I’ve got to be a responsible man… Untie me then, but lying on me as you do it. Want to feel you still.”  
Timmy giggled, it was worth waiting for Armie to arrive in New York; they had time to make up for the wait.


End file.
